


Matt the Technician

by PastelandCakes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But only a little, Explicit Language, F/M, I died...I honestly died, I want this to be the new trend now, Kylo trying to hide himself, Matt the Technician AU, Rey being a smart cinnamon roll, SNL skit, and reylo if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelandCakes/pseuds/PastelandCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as she wished she could simply go and attack the base with the legion of X-wings she did not want to get anyone injured so General Organa let her go undercover as a…a radar technician. </p>
<p>Rey's first undercover mission is going well underway, until she meets the new guy Matt. </p>
<p>((Based on the SNL skit for Star Wars.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matt the Technician

She had been practicing her poker face for months, making sure that nobody could see that she was going to take this base down from the inside out and make sure that the Resistance had another win under their belt. As much as she wished she could simply go and attack the base with the legion of X-wings she did not want to get anyone injured so General Organa let her go undercover as a…a radar technician. 

A radar technician? Was she in padawan academy all over again? This had to be the easiest job in all of the base! Rey was going to kill this! This base was brand new but she had to hide herself so the Resistance made her wear two hair buns instead of three but it would keep her hair up as she worked. Some of the other technicians had also warmed up to her! She was a self-proclaimed master in all of these technical stuff but beside that she was a quick learner which meant she was taking in all that she could see and reporting it back to the Resistance. 

Best part about this job? No Kylo Ren! He must have been at the beck and call of that Supreme Leader Snoke guy so that was one last thing she had to worry about. The rest of the crew was simply working under orders and she could understand that they all had families and friends they cared about. 

The girl was sitting in the lunch table with Zack and Tim, a Lieutenant Colonel and a Storm-Trooper from the 501st legion who had quickly become her friends. She would be going to fix the calibrator after this and finally be able to go to her room to report her progress but the doors to the mess hall opened as a tall man with blonde hair and the dorkiest pair of glasses stepped in and looked around. 

“Hi…I’m Matt.” the room was silent as he kept trying to make eye contact, “I’m a radar technician.” 

“Oh hey!” Rey shot her hand up as Tim turned to look at her, “Same here! Want to come sit with us!” she said as she waved to him. Matt’s eyes widened as he grabbed his food and shuffled over to Rey and her friends taking a seat as she welcomed him with a smile. 

“My name is Kira.” she used her alias as she then presented her other two friends, “And this is Zach and Tim!” they both waved as Rey turned to him, not noticing Matt’s surprised gaze at her casual talk. The conversation went on and finally Matt spoke up. 

“You guys like working here?” 

Zack shrugged as Rey took another bite of her food, this needed a little bit of flavour. 

“You know…work is work.” 

The girl nodded at that before the conversation steered to their ‘boss’ Kylo Ren. She frowned at her vegetables at his name as Matt kept talking about him. 

“Do you guys believe him when he says he is going to finish what Darth Vader started?” 

“What exactly has he started?”   She nodded. He was such an asshole…why would Matt even talk about him? She had talked to Master Luke and he said that his father had rejected the Light side at the end and had turned away from his evil deeds. So Kylo Ren was finishing nothing. He was merely starting something that should have been left alone. 

“Ya know, I will say this for Kylo…” 

Rey and Tim turned to look at the Lieutenant Colonel, what the hell was he talking about?

“I think he gets a bad rap. He is trying to accomplish something that has never been done in the history of the galaxy! Rule everything? That’s impressive I admire the guy.” he finished and went straight back his meat, Matt merely nodding and repeating the word ‘exactly’ many times. Rey was about to open her mouth and tell them what she really thought about Kylo Ren and his stupid plan but she saw the time. 

“Damn.” she stuffed the rest of the food in her mouth, swallowed, and stood up, looking toward the guys as she waved, “I’ll see you guys later! If the calibrator is not fixed then this whole place might blow up and then what can we do!” she says with a laugh but that is exactly what she was going to do. Might as well make her self familiar with it. She touched Matt’s shoulder as he turns around.  

“I’ll see you around! Maybe we will get to work on something together, who knows!” 

 She runs off, missing the small blush on Matt’s cheek as he touches his shoulder. 

———————

“Goodness Kira, you really do learn fast!” 

The girl smiled as she kept working, her hands tugging and stringing every wire and piece of machinery that was necessary to get the job done. The overseer then turned to Matt, trying her best to tell him what needed to be done but apparently Matt had not seen a calcinator in his life. She tried to stay quiet as the overseer raised her voice and Matt protested about what this job was doing to his stress levels when finally Rey stepped in and knelt beside him.   

“Here I’ll show him what to do. Better teach him how to fish instead of catching the fish yourself huh?” 

With a smile, the overseer patted the girl’s head as she nodded, “You are such an awesome girl Kira. I’ll save a muffin for you at the mess hall!” she said as she walked away from the scene. She turned to Matt as she took his hand and led it to the calcinator. It was a small object that needed to be found under some wires but once you knew where it was you would never forget. 

  “I don’t blame you. For some people it is really hard to find that thing but once you know were it is the rest of the job is easy.” she smiles as he says a small ‘Thank you’ and keeps on working, muttering about how this was much harder than he initially thought. The girl patted his back as she stood up, they had muffins and she was hungry all over again. 

“You will get it! Just keep on at it! If you want I can save you half of my muffin since I am sure they will all be gone by the time I get there.” she gets a nod from him and starts walking towards the mess hall. 

Matt turns back to his job his hands busying themselves as he tried to hide the smile that was blossoming on his face. 

———————

“You are…really nice.” 

Rey had an apple in her mouth as she turned to Matt, taking a bite and chewing as he kept on talking. Matt seemed like an outcast among the rest of them. She had integrated herself pretty well but that was because some of these people didn’t see a smile every day so she was happy to give it to them. Matt on the other hand was always frowning and looking around like he was trying to hide something. 

Not only that she had heard from Tim that apparently he threw him into the soda machine? She went back to look at the damage but it had already been fixed causing Tim groan and Zack to simply shrug. Maybe it was broken from the inside? She had tried to get a drink yesterday and it didn’t work so maybe that was it. 

“I also ran into Kylo Ren today.” 

“Ugh. I’m sorry about that.” she said as she took another bite of her apple. 

“No he was…he was cool. He wasn’t pretending to be cool either. He was really cool. Like Hoth.” he said as he sat next to her and tapped his fingers on the table. “Also he wanted me to tell you that he has seen the work you have been doing and he is impressed.” 

She almost choked on her apple, grabbing a drink and chugging it as she looked at Matt. 

Was he serious? He was HERE? She had shielded herself from him using the force and she could not feel him at all. Not only that she thought that the people of higher power were on a completely different level and that he wouldn’t come down to even LOOK at this place. Her pulse started racing but her training was the only thing that made her simply smile and take another bite of her almost finished apple.   “Well who cares. He hardly comes down here so how could he even know I am doing a good job?” 

“H-He has been watching you, I mean, the workers who are actually working.” Matt scratches the back of his neck, “I told him I was a radar technician and he said he had heard about a radar technician who was a fast learner and so I told him about you.”   

Dammit Matt! Rey liked him but he was a blabbermouth! At least she had her alias to go by. 

“You didn’t have to do that! I get embarrassed when people talk about me too much.” she says as she puts her apple core in her tray. She feels a hand on her shoulder as Matt looks at her, was he smiling? She kept still as he looked at her. 

“He said he is impressed and that he wants to talk to you about a promotion. You might even get to work near him. He says he needs someone to check out the panels in his room and he wanted you.” he nods at her, “That’s pretty cool…right?” 

The mission was compromised she had to leave. 

“Yeah uhm…tell him that I will be right there tomorrow afternoon! I have to do morning check ups so…” she dumps her tray as she touches Matt’s arm. She was a bit sad she would not be able to blow up this new base but she had made a new friend. In all honesty he could have been so much better if he didn’t talk about Kylo Ren so much. 

“Hey Matt.” she says as she stands on the exit doors, looking back at him, “Do you…” she clenched her fists and shook her head. It was too risky. To invite Matt to join her in the Resistance? He was too much of a fanboy that he probably would lose all that boyish charm and tell on her. No…he would just have to be a fleeting memory. 

“Nevermind. I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

She left, not noticing the grin Matt had on his face as he hissed a ‘yes!’ to himself and punched the air. If he was lucky enough then Kira would not hate him too much when he revealed who he was tomorrow. He wouldn’t admit it but Hux’s idea was turning out to be a pretty good experience. 

———————  
“Yeah…he was cute too.A bit of an awkward guy but he was super nice when we worked together. Couldn’t find his way out of a radar panel even if he wanted to.” 

Several beeps and boots followed as Rey fixed her hair in the X-wing she had borrowed from the Resistance and was leaving the base at light-speed, lucky that she had rigged the radars to not notice any incoming our outgoing objects that were passing through the atmosphere. 

“I know BB-8 but I couldn’t just ASK him to leave with us! It seemed to risky! Hopefully if we make another attack I will have a chance to show him who I truly am. Maybe he will get over that punk ass bitch Kylo Ren and decide to join the true heroes.” 

She stretches and lets out a satisfied sigh. Stars…she was really starting to get into this whole Jedi/Resistance fighter thing. 

———————

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?” 

“General Hux Master Ren has been destroying everything in sight we can’t stop him! He killed Lieutenant Colonel Zack and now has started to slash at the radar panels!” 

He pressed a finger to his temple as he looked up at the ceiling. This had been a bad idea. A horrible idea. Getting Kylo to integrate with the workers? He was never watching late night holo-vids ever again.  
 “Also sir! He keeps yelling for someone named Kira! Do we have a Kira in the—OH MY FORCE.” 

Hux heard the voice distort and cut off as he went back to his duties. Phasma could deal with this.


	2. Playing it Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey thought she would just go inside, fix the panels, and get out. She didn't expect that Kylo Ren wanted to have a conversation with her.

“Hello Kira.” 

Rey stopped humming to herself as she looked up to find Matt, the man crouching down next to her as she prodded at a broken panel. She had just finished reporting to General Organa in her room and was doing check ups around the Finalizer in order to finally get some lunch. Tim promised her to save her some of that brown soda she had been craving so much. Luckily, she was no longer bored now that her friend Matt was here. He seemed almost nervous as he talked to her. 

“So…” a long pause as he scratched the back of his neck, “…what are you doing?” 

“The calcinator in this panel was not calibrated correctly.” she looked at him knowingly as he turned away with a pout, “So I am making sure that all of them are set before I head over to lunch. You are coming with me,right? I know the Overseer won’t let you touch anything aside from the big panels so you shouldn’t be too busy.”

“Oh no she said you had to do something else.” 

The girl frowned as she put her hand down and stared at her co-worker. “Are you serious! I thought you had other technicians around why am I doing all the work!” 

“No no.” he raises his hands up as he shakes his head, “You just need to one more thing and that it is very important because it involves the higher ups.” the technicians coughs as he hands her a note that looked like it had been crumpled up and then folded neatly. She opens it and then looks up at the blonde. 

“This just says different machinery…do I have to go and fix all of these?” 

“You have to go to Kylo Ren’s room and fix them.” 

Her breath got caught in her throat as she crumpled up the note. No. Oh no no. Had her found her out? Was Matt in on this? No…he was a sweet guy he wouldn’t do something like that! She stared at the note as she placed the panel back in its place. She couldn’t act suspicious and already Matt was staring at her with a worried look. 

“I guess I can go now…” she mutters before watching Matt turn and sprint down the hallway, turning right as his footsteps disappeared. Rey didn’t blame him…she didn’t want to go to Kylo Ren’s room either. She started walking down the hallway slowly as she stared at herself in the panels that made up the strange hall. 

Two buns might be too easy to catch…maybe if she…

——————————-  
Rey stood in front of Kylo Ren’s door as she took one last look at her hair. She almost didn't recognize herself. Her hair was now held up by a single low hanging bun and some stray hairs that framed her face well. What was the most impressive part was that she had moved her hair in such a way that she had bangs that parted to the right, making her seem less of a Resistance fighter and more of one of those holovid stars she liked to watch and listen in secret. 

She knocked on the door and waited for a moment before yelling out, “Hello? I was sent here to fix the…” she looked down at the list, “Everything?” 

It slid open as she made her way inside, looking around before jumping and turning as the door closed, her eyes meeting the mask of the knight of Ren. They stared at each other for a moment before she waved awkwardly, pointing at the list as he pointed at some panels that had been pulled apart. Oh what a baby…he could easily put those back himself with the Force but he wanted her to do it? He probably didn’t know the difference between a calibrator and a heating fan. The girl nodded as she looked at the damage and started getting to work. 

The room was quiet for a moment before Kylo Ren spoke up, making her heart stop beating for a moment as she chased her thoughts. Why was he talking to her? 

“…do you like working here?” 

“…I guess. I like fixing things but it seems that everything keeps falling apart in here.” she chuckles at that, feeling the Force shift as he seemed annoyed at what she had said. It was true, she wasn’t going to lie to him and then have her think she wanted to STAY here. 

Another moment of silence as she got lost in her work, Kylo Ren moving to lean against the other panels as he kept looking at her. Was he trying to learn how to do this? Good…maybe then he could break things and not have everybody in the base stop to fix his mess. Another beat of silence as another question rose from the mask. 

“…What other things do you…like?” 

Was he serious? Were there cameras around was she being filmed? If she was filmed then that means she had to play along with this. He was trying to break her. Well two could play at that game, Kylo Ren. If he wanted to find out her weakness through idle chat then she was about to show him what General Organa had labeled as ‘girl talk’ 

“I like writing things down in my journal a lot. For a few years in my life I didn’t have a journal and had to write things down in random pieces of paper that I found but a dear friend of mine gave me a leather journal with a nice inscription so I have been writing things down almost ever day. I also like flight simulators. They are fun and interactive and I hope to be able to fly a ship one day, preferably by myself.” she smiled at that she stuck another panel in. She missed flying already, she would have to ask Poe to lend her his X-wing to go play around with. 

“I also love flowers. I preferred desert flowers when I was little” forced to like was the word she was looking for, “But I have started to like the lilies in Coruscant and some of the strange looking flowers from Dagobah.” she looked at him as he nodded his head, almost as if he was urging her to go on. 

“Pillows are nice. I love to read holo-novels whenever I get my hands on them and food is one of my favorite things in the world…and that’s about it.” she started working on the wires as she made sure none of them had been broken. He didn’t move from his spot, in fact he got closer as he inspected the way she connected the wires to their respective slots. 

“Matt says that you are a good worker, he was right. I am glad that you are fixing this…for me. ” 

He sounded so strained when he was giving a compliment. That must have been hard for him…not that she cared but honestly did he ever say anything nice to anyone? Yet she simply nodded at him with a smile as she pushed the last wire into its slot. Kylo Ren walked away as she closed the panel, turning to him slowly as she checked off the list in her brain.

“I think everything is put back in order…you should be able to have your room functioning again…” she looked up and instead of meeting a mask she was met with a pair of brown eyes and a curious look. “…sir.” 

It would always catch her off-guard how much of a young man Kylo Ren looked like. He didn’t look evil with that thing on he simply looked like he was trying to fix something he had broken. Rey saw the way he tried to muster up a sentence but she didn’t want to waste time here. If they talked for too long she was sure that he would figure out who she was. 

“Thank you for using our services.” she says as she hands him the list and watches him take it, she was already feeling too nervous to function. “I hope that we will be able to help you in the near future.” she extended her hand for a handshake, wanting this to finally be over. 

Rey nearly passed out at what he did next. 

He took her hand softly, almost as if inspecting it, before turning it so that he had the back of her hand. The Sith moved closer and leaned down to press a small kiss as he finally let it go, nodding at her with appreciation as he slid his mask on. The girl nodded back as she took her hand, making a B-line for the exit as she ran to the mess hall, not daring to look back. 

——————————-

“Holy shit Kira! What happened!” 

Her locker had been filled to the brim with flowers of different colors and smells as she picked one up and twirled it. It was a lily from Coruscant. Rey took another look and saw several pastries and sweet meats on a plate, a small head pillow, and a single red rose that had been left behind with a note that read ‘To Kira’ 

She wanted to scream. 

The girl was about to shut her locker while trying to avoid the beautiful flowers when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and sighed in relief as she found Matt looking down at her sheepishly. “Woah do you know who these are from?” he said as he touched at one of the flowers that was drooping down. This was hard for her to almost say but she managed to spit it out anyway. 

“I-I think they are from Kylo Ren.” she said as she put the lily in her hair. Might as well not waste a perfectly good flower. 

“That guy is awesome.” Matt says as he takes out something from one of his back pockets. “I ran into him in the bathroom and he asked me to give you this.” he hands her a thick black leather notebook, her ‘name’ printed on it with beautiful calligraphy and was stitched with bright silver thread. 

“Read the inscription.” 

Rey opened the notebook to its first page before blushing as she threw the book into the locker and slammed it shut, leaving Matt with an annoyed look. 

He had simply written ‘You looked lovely yesterday fixing those panels.” and finished it off with a smiley face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to turn this little one-shot into a series of one-shots revolving around Matt, Kylo, and Rey. (It's like they are two different ships my god...) so if you want to see something specific just prompt me and I will try my best to make it happen!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please Read and Review~!


	3. Goodnight Wishes

Zach was nothing more than a lieutenant who was on the Finalizer to complete his job and go back to his room to talk to his wife. He was a respected man in his position and, according to General Hux, was good at getting his tasks done on time. 

So he did not understand why he was assigned to the mission ‘Kylo Ren’s bride’ and was being paired up with the new and highly incompetent radar technician. He was sitting in the mess hall waiting for the supposed ‘leader’ of this mission when the doors slid open and in came Matt, his arms filled with papers, books, and even some pictures that were peaking out of certain files. 

“As you know…friend.” the blonde sat down as he handed Zach a file and opened one of his own, “Kylo Ren has asked us both to see what Kira likes in order for him to court her properly and for her to agree to the notion of becoming his wife.” the lieutenant notices the giddiness behind his voice as he opens the files to reveal snapshots upon snapshots of the new girl. 

One of them had Kira working with Matt as they were assigned to change the oscillators on the top panels. The girl was on his shoulders as she worked while Matt seemed to be suffering of a minor panic attack due to the strong grip on her legs and the undeniable blush that covered his cheeks as his face was pointing to the ground. 

Another had the girl smiling as she wrote in the journal that Kylo Ren had given to her. She was sitting on one of the viewing pods the recreation center had, her pen seemingly tapping the glass as she tried to think of what she wanted to write next. There was another picture that was a zoomed in version of her journal but all he saw was the girl’s pretty handwriting about what an ass Kylo Ren was. He snorted at that but immediately stopped as Kylo glared at him. 

Oh right…he was still going by Matt. 

He cleared his throat as he handed him the pictures and looked over the papers, most of them simply stating the things that she liked, disliked and even what she was neutral about. “If Kylo Ren knows so much about her then why does not just ask her to visit him in his living quarters.” he taps the table, “He is the Commander so why doesn’t he just ‘command’ her to go over there so he can have a proper conversation with her?” 

“Because _Zach_ , Kira deserves to be courted like a princess instead of working on whatever she is doing at the moment! And her work matters because the moment she stops working on the ship it is sure to come crashing down on us at any minute.” 

The lieutenant nods as he sees Kylo staring at the pictures. He didn’t know why he was doing this…dressing up like a worker, pretending to be nice and failing miserably, and even trying to woo a girl who seemed to cringe at every time she mentioned his name. Did he like to be put down by other people? Maybe Kira should hear about this…?

Zach grabbed another picture and blinked. It was a full body picture of Kira as she worked on something or other, her heavy jacket hanging around her hips as she was simply in the issued work pants and a white tee. Her face was scrunched up in confusion as she held a wrench in one hand, the other brushing away some sweat. He put the picture down and ignored the other close ups of her, he knew that there was a picture of her sleeping in there but he rather not get into it. 

Kira should not hear about this. 

If he wanted to get out of here then he was just going to have to pretend that he knew what he was doing.

“Maybe he should just approach her normally?” 

Kylo’s stare through his glasses let him know that he had no idea what he was talking about. 

“Kira seems to really like it when you talk to her normally about stuff you both like.” Matt and Kira usually talked about stuff she liked because apparently Matt was into what Kylo Ren was into and the stuff Kylo Ren was into was just labeled as ‘awesome stuff.’ 

“She also likes it when you tell her to have a good day as she goes on her usual check up rounds. Maybe Kylo Ren should try to let her know that he wishes her a good-morning or a good-night?” 

Zach jumps in his seat out of fear as Kylo Ren grabs at all the books and papers and dashes out of the mess hall, leaving the poor lieutenant in a flurry of fear and confusion as he looked around. He hoped the mission was done by now…he couldn’t take more of Kylo trying to be nice to him under that blonde wig of his. 

——————————-

“….” 

“I think it’s pretty cool.”   
 Rey blinked as she picked up the seemingly hand-made card and stared at Matt. Was he being serious? Was he not put off at all that Kylo Ren had left her a goodnight note? She inspected the writing as she turned it around, hoping that maybe it was some kind of hate message and she could finally be discharged from working here and she could go back to the Resistance base. 

_Dear Kira:  
Someone has informed me that you enjoy it when your colleague ‘Matt’ wishes you his best as you go to work for the day. I have been informed, by him, that you have been doing a magnificent job around the ship and that if you were to leave the whole ship would simply collapse from the horrible job that the others are doing, excluding Matt. _

_I wish you a very goodnight and make sure to open your door for the droid with your morning message. I want to make sure that every worker that works exceptionally gets something that they deserve._

_Also your jacket will be sent to the cleaners and you will have to work without it for a day or two…just protocol._

_Goodnight,  Kylo Ren._

Matt seemed to be beaming at the note almost proudly as she closed it and shoved it in her pocket. Her loyalty to the Resistance was being tested since all she wanted to do know was reveal herself to everybody and slice Kylo Ren in half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter today since I have an exam tomorrow but...I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Reviews would be nice since I feel like I did a less than good job on this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Adam Driver freaking killed in his skit last night. Good for him. I might write this in his point of view on how he met Kira but that will depend! 
> 
> Read and Review? Or just Read and Enjoy~!


End file.
